fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Duran
Duran the Magic Duran has a magic ability that runs in his generation of family by keeping a promise that he would keep a magic alive. Duran of E.M.A. Duran is an European citizen and member of the E.M.A. He is among these members of E.M.A. who has survives battling the dangerous the Evil Messenger. Bears the Witness Duran bore the witness of what's happening to Jellicoe, Jenise, and Evil Messenger. When Jenise and Jellicoe were believed dead and killed by Evil Messenger with their magical chanting and charming. What'll effect the E.M.A.? After Jenise and Jellicoe dead, Duran has left E.M.A., practiced on developing a magical skill from his magical ability, and studied the magical charming and chanting like Jenise and Jellicoe did learn. He'll do his best to be next one like Jellicoe and Jenise. Jumet facing Duran and others While Jumet facing Duran and others who know her deceased parents, Duran is shocked to learn that the existence of the Jumet, a daugther of Jellicoe and Jenise and informs her that her parents are not married at this time. He learns that her parents possibly could have survived somewhere in the magical trap inside of Evil Messenger's abyssal pit. Reunited E.M.A. When Kerrigan informs Jumet that the reunited E.M.A. is working on search and rescue on her parents, Jumet does not want Kerrigan and E.M.A. to do a rescue and search because the most dangerous life-threatening things they are doing. She does not think her parents would have wanted E.M.A. to do it. But Kerrigan informs Jumet that some of them just master their magical skills, chanting, and charming in which is first time. Jumet learns that Jellicoe and Jenise were masters of magic and the rest were inexperienced. Kerrigan asks Jumet to join the rank to make sure they would not make another mistake again. Kerrigan mentions Duran amongst them to Jumet in saying that Duran is possibly the most powerful forth magical member of the E.M.A. Ultimate sacrifice and offering Duran makes a risk to sacrifice his own life to battle Evil Messenger if it comes out of the trap as Jellicoe and Jenise. When he speaks his words in unknown language by making the trap untrapped, Evil Messenger, Jellicoe, and Jenise appear and free the trap. Jellicoe and Jenise are angry at the E.M.A. for freeing Evil Messenger. Kerrigan tells Jellicoe and Jenise there is no time for a discussion and pleaes stick to the plan with Duran if see it works. Duran makes Evil Messenger unable to do anything dangerous with his chanting words. Duran tells Kerrigan to be ready. Kerrigan tells Jellicoe and Jenise to be ready to stick with the plan now. Jellicoe and Jenise do their works with their powers against Evil Messenger first. Then Kerrigan do her work with her power against Evil Messenger. Now Duran do his work with his power against it. As Evil Messenger shouts in agony and disappear, Duran confuses what it is. Kerrigan gasps out of air by asking if Duran actually kills Evil Messenger with whatever his words or his power. He does not mean to do it and says this could have made him unable to use anything against anyone. He gets an offering in which receives full life to him before he dies. He knows he would have died if he does not use the ultimate offering to offer himself a full life from the magical chanting. Joining the Zemo Squad In awe and surprise of Jenise, Jellicoe, and Kerrigan, Duran changes by addressing himself a new codename in a new life of the Zemo Squad--Agent Duran. Kerrigan asks Duran why he needs to do it. He tells Kerrigan how much he owes Kerrigan, Jellioe, and Jenise for what they have been teaching him to learn how to use the magical charms and chants. When the Zemo finds it more confusing about his odd behavior, he chooses a violence with his power against the Strangers. The Zemo is disapproving him for being violence person with his own power. Duran tells the Zemo if that is how they disapprove him, what about y'all use the violence in using your powers against the Strangers the same way I do? The Zemo says nothing about it. They change their mind and approve him on the Strangers War once. The Strangers War Agent Duran faces the Strangers in a difficult situation in which he hasn't been experienced how horrible things Strangers does unlikely Evil Messenger did. Agent Duran has been fighting against the Strangers with his magical powers that he pushed harder than he had. Future of the Fates In the event--Future of the Fates, it reveals that he survives through the apocalyptic war. He witnesses his teammates getting killed by the Strangers and their alliance. He catch Evil Messenger among the Strangers' secret alliance with his own eyes. He says, "Impossible! I saw you disappear when you scream" Evil Messenger says, "Before you speaks your tongue, how did you know about that language? You should not use the language. Even if you know the language, how come we are related to the language? So that's why I screamed and freaked out to hear that language for a very long time. I teleport." Duran gasps out by learning that Evil Messenger actually had a teleportation. Afterwards Agent Duran changes back to Duran by asking the Zemo Squads to stay away from him as long as he finish his mission. The Zemo Squads wonder what his mission could be. He says, "None of you can beat the purest evil magic being Evil Messenger." Forward says, "He's alive?" He says, "Yea, he was not dead and teleported out of our fights." Jellicoe says, "Duran! You can't fight Evil Messenger all by yourself." Duran says, "I don't need to fight. I come to find out where I come from. I want to ask Evil Messenger why it thinks that we are related to the language as if we are actually the same kind." Forward says, "Evil Messenger always does the trick on Jellicoe and Jenise when he says they are his family." Duran says, "Not that. It knows the difference. I know his tricks. I know that he is not lying about language, but I know he lies to me about not using the language. He thinks he can fool me, but he does not know that I know that the fact he should not have said it because he is Evil Messenger." Category:Zemo Squad Member List Category:The Zemo: The Alpha Squad Category:The Official Zemo Membership List Category:Zemo and Xia Membership and Stats List